Won't you be my pork bun?
by Skyey
Summary: I suck at summaries. Heck. Mimi is incredibly in love with someone, and works part-time at a bakery. Then one day, this person buys from the shop she works in, and the manager decides to hire him too! What'll happen next? (See? It sucks. Just read the fic


Digimon – "Won't You be My Pork Bun?" 

**A/n: **

Yo! Ahahaha.. Sorry for the lame title. I was just watching Saiyuki Requiem/Requem when I made this. Pork bun. Hehehe.. To find out why I entitled this story as 'Pork Bun' you just have to bear with me and read it, even if it kills you. If you are really that interested..Ü Well, here goes..

Oh, by the way, this is my first ever Mimato fic. Hope you appreciate it! :D

Chapter 1 – "Hello dear customer!:P" 

_Mimi Tachikawa was your typical high school girl who studies everyday, watches TV, play at the arcade, cook, eat, write, read, take a bath, and ofcourse, have a diary._

_Well, this strawberry haired girl loves her diary. Infact, it's her so called 'bestfriend'. All of the events in her life, she writes it. No matter how boring they are. She even entitled her diary as the "Pork bun files"._

Pork bun, isn't Mimi's favorite food. It hides Mimi's deepest secret. A secret she would never reveal. Never, to anyone.

The strawberry haired girl was already late for her part-time job at a bakery. She was running mad as she dashed out of school, still wearing her school 'sailor' uniform.

"WAAAAAAH!!! I'm late for my job! Boss is going to get steaming mad at me now!!!!" She cried, not minding the people along the sidewalk who could hear her.

The bakery she worked in was about 3 blocks away from Odaiba High, so maybe, when she arrived there, she was..famished or atleast thirsty.

"How I hate that damn Chem. Teacher! Dismissing us late just because his mother didn't come home for his weirdo dog. Ugh. I hate his guts… RAR."

She stomped on her way to the bakery, and when she entered, her boss dashed to her.

"Miss Tachikawa!" he boomed in his gay-like voice. "You're tardy. Now, hurry off, hurry off and change. The customers want service."

Then he walked away, with his 'stylish' hand on his hip.

Mimi shrugged, and went to the employees room to get changed, and got ready to serve at the counter.

The bakery she worked in was very famous around the city. They were the home of scrumptious chocolate devil's food, rocky road cakes, strawberry shortcakes, black forest cakes, and all of the other cakes you can think of! And Mimi, had quite a 'part-time' salary. It was almost half of the normal employee's salary. Her uniform for the bakery was really simple. She wore a rainbow coloured apron over her pine green school uniform and a yellow hat shaped like a star. (weird ).

As she exited the employees room, she got her id, which was hanging on the rack and went to the counter. Just in time. A customer was about to order.

"Hi! Welcome to Hoshi bakery! How may I be of service?" she said in her small voice.

The customer was very, incredibly familiar to Mimi.

"Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa of Odaiba high?" the customer said, about to laugh because of the coincidence.

Mimi nodded. "Yes. Is anything wrong?"

The customer scratched his head. "No..nothing's wrong. Anyway, I'll have a slice of your dome cake."

"A dome cake? Ofcourse, ofcourse.. Dome cake.. Hehehehe.."

She went to the shelf and bumped her head, the customer laughed.

"oh oh oh!! HE'S HERE!! AHHHH!!!!" Mimi said to herself, smiling.

The customer looked at Mimi with his cold, yet sparkling blue eyes. "I can't believe a student, around her age, already has a part-time job. I don't even know her name in the first place, why did I know now?"

He placed his hands on his pocket and sighed. Mimi looked at him.

"Oh no!! Am I taking this much of his sacred time? MIMI!! Get a grip!!" she thought.

She got the slicer and pulled out a slice of the fashionably, shiny, yummy dome cake, topped with caramel and placed it in a small triangular box, the box where the slices are to be sold seperately, and she went back to the counter, where Matt Ishida was standing, waiting for the girl to serve him.

"S…I'm sorry to take much of your divine time. Here's your cake." Mimi paused and registered the item at the cashier, and gave it to him. "Uhm..it's about a hundered yen sir."

**A/n: Please, forgive me.. I dunno what the currency of a hundred yen is for you. Hahahü But that's all I could think of. **

Matt Ishida pulled out his leather brown wallet from his left pants pocket and got a few coins, and handed it to Mimi. "No, it's alright. There was nothing much to do anyway." He smiled heavenly, which made Mimi want to scream.

Mimi nodded like an obidient dog, "Oh. I…I see, uhm..thank you for coming sir. Have a wonderful meal, welcome dear customer!.." she yelled as she trembelled.

Matt laughed. "I think it's 'Have a pleasant day customer, please do come back'."

Mimi blushed. "OFCOURSE SIR!! I know that!!" she felt like crying already, but felt tingly in a way.

Mimi's gay-ish boss walked up to Matt and bowed. "Good afternoon sir, would you like to work here at the bakery? I guarantee you'll make a good counter-person." He then flipped his hair. "If not sir, it's quite alright. We might be wasting your time."

The strawberry head really wanted to cry. "Am I getting fired?.. Please no.."

Matt's eyes widened, "Wow! Really!! Do I get free cakes?"

The boss gave a wink. "Ofcourse! If you work here, Miss Tachikawa shall be your assistant, the one who gets the cakes from the kitchen or from the shelf."

"Wow. I'm gonna get free..free cakes… Wonderful." Thought the blonde.

He looked at the boss and smiled. "I'll let Mimi know when I've thought about it sir."

Then he left.

The boss looked at the girl, carrying a sign. "Darling Mimi, please put this sign up. We'll be adding a new selection to our menu. Pork buns."

**End of chapter.**

**A/n: Soooooooooooooo..it was boring wasn't it..I don't really know anything about writing stories. All I write is crap. But heck, I tried! Please review. I know that ALL the events went fast, just like in all of my stories. I know that there were more 'lines' than 'actions, just like in all of my stories. Anyway, hope you all review. Please read the following chapter too, if that's what you like. So, any guesses on why the fic was entitled 'Pork bun'?**


End file.
